ANGST LOVE
by Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan
Summary: Cinta terlarang membuat sepasang kekasih harus memilih antara cinta dan janji kesetiaan. Warning: Judul nggak nyambung sama cerita  maybe.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer** : Naruto persembahan dari Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning**: Judul nggak nyambung sama cerita, OOC, gaje, jelek, dan banyak warning lainnya. **Jangan anda baca bila tidak suka.**

.

.

.

Bingung mau ngomong apaan. Udahlah, jangan banyak bacot. Mulai ficnya!

.

.

.

.

_**Prolog.**_

"Hu...hu...hu...Hiks!...Hu...hu...hu...Hiks! Hiks!"

Seorang anak kecil menangis tertuduk di jembatan kayu tua ditengah guyuran hujan yang amat deras. Anak itu tampak tak peduli dengan rintikan-rintikan air yang turun dengan derasnya membasahi tubuh mungilnya. Dia terus menangis dan menangis. Air sungai di tebing sungai dibawah jembatan meluap.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas diatas jembatan kayu berbaur dengan suara air hujan yang bertabrakan dengan tanah dan suara angin yang bisa dibilang lumayan kencang.

Anak kecil yang sedari tadi menangis mendongkakkan kepalanya merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Mata biru langitnya menangkap sosok seorang laki-laki muda memakai topi kerucut lebar dan jubah hitam kulit, berambut merah dengan banyak tindik diwajahnya. Laki-laki itupun merlutut, pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok mungil didepannya.

"Kakak siapa?" tanya anak pirang itu, suaranya tak terdengar karena suara hujan, akibatnya laki-laki tersebut tidak menjawab. Laki-laki itu memakaikan jubah yang dikenakannya kepada anak kecil tersebut lalu mengajaknya berjalan entah kemana, anak kecil tersebut hanya menurut saja. Entah kenapa langkahnya menuju ke hutan

Ternyata laki-laki itu mengajaknya kesebatang pohon beringin yang besar, akar-akar gantungnya telah mencapai tanah sehingga seolah akar-akar tersebut adalah pohon yang nenopang ranting-ranting besar pohon beringin. Bila tidak diperhatikan dengan baik, akar dan pohon beringin tersebut seolah berbeda pohon yang tumbuh berdekatan. Lebatnya daun pohon beringin dapat melindungi orang yang dibawahnya terkena air hujan.

Laki-laki dan anak kecil itupun duduk dibawah pohon beringin. Lalu laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sebuah kantong berwarna hitam ditas gantung hitamnya.

"Ini. Didalamnya ada makanan. Makanlah. Kau laparkan?"

Dengan ragu anak kecil yang bisa dibilang masih polos itu menerima kantong hitam itu. Isinya kue manju labu yang ditempatkan dikotak yang ukurannya lebar. Dengan lahap, anak itu memakannya.

"Theliha khashih, kha..." kata anak kecil itu sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Laki-laki yang kini duduk dekat disampingnya itu hanya tersenyum angkuh. Walaupun suara anak kecil tersebut kurang jelas karena makanan dimulutnya, laki-laki itu mengerti bahwa anak itu tadi mengatakan "Terima kasih" padanya, karena itulah dia tersenyum "Selesaikan dulu makanmu" katanya datar seraya menyerahkan air minum ke anak kecil yang asyik menyunyah kuenya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada datar setelah anak kecil pirang telah selesai makan.

"Na..Naruto"

"Kenapa tadi kau hujan-hujanan? Kemana ayah dan ibumu? Dimana kau berasal?"

"Aku dari desa Nami, aku tak punya ibu, ayahku meninggal karena dipukuli warga desa"

'Sepertinya ada kerusuhan disana' batin laki-laki itu "Bagaimana kau bisa selamat?"

"Ayahku menyuruhku duduk diam digudang bawah tanah. Ketika aku keluar, aku lihat ayah dipukuli lalu aku dikejar orang-orang desa. Aku berlari dan tersesat" wajah anak bernama Naruto itupun terlihat sedih kemudian menangis.

"Kalau begitu kau ikutlah denganku" kata laki-laki itu sambil mengelus kepala Naruto membuatnya berhenti menangis.

"..I..iya..."

.

~oO0Oo~

.

"Anak tak berguna!" teriak seorang lelaki paruh baya sambil melempar kursi kearah seorang gadis kecil.

"Ahk!" kepala gadis itu terkena kursi dan..berdarah. gadis kecil berumur 4 tahun itu pun menangis sambil berlari keluar ditengah guyuran hujan yang teramat lebat.

"A..Ayah? Ada apa ribut-ribut?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut indigo dan kini sedang hamil datang dari kamar tidur "Kenapa kursi ruang makan-nya ada disitu?"

"Itu, anakmu itu selalu membangkangku!"

"Tentang warisan keluarga lagi? Ayah, dia itu masih kecil, dan lagi kalau dia memang tak mau jangan dipaksa"

"Mau tak mau, dia harus mau! Dia itu anak sulung! Harapan keluarga!"

Si istri laki-laki paruh baya itu menghela nafas panjang. Dia beranjak ketempat dimana kursi itu berada. Mata wanita itu membulat melihat kursi yang jatuh tergeletak tersebut. Sesuatu seperti…darah.

_**End of Proloug.**_

~oO0Oo~

_~11 tahun kemudian~_

~oO0Oo~

"Kak...!" panggil seorang gadis 12 tahun berambut coklat pendek dikuncir 2 keatas membuat seperti rumput. Dia berjalan sambil celingak-celinguk menyusuri perkebunan yang banyak pepohonan dan tanaman-tanaman "Kak...!"

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

.

**Jun**: Huaa...pendek bener! Hehehe..namanya juga prolog, iya nggak? *plak!*. Kira-kira...Jun kasi OC apa nggak, ya?

**All mind**: Ini anak bukannya nyelesai'in fanfic sebelumnya malah bikin fic baru.

**Para OC**: Ogaaaah...! Kita nggak mau, deh ikutan! Capek! Mana fic R.O.T. blom kelar lagi! Keberatan! Kita demo!

**Jun**: Eh?...kok gitu, sih? Jangan gitu sayang *nyanyi lagu*

**Azuka (OC)**: Hentikan suara cempreng nan fals itu!

**Jun**: Ah, tega bener loe semua.. Udah capek-capek bikin tampang kalian bagus, gue malah diperlakukan kayak gini. Hueee..*mewek-mewek*

**Yuwe (OC)**: Oh, iya! R.O.T. itu apa?

**Reena (OC)**: Itu..fic ketiga author kuper ini *nunjuk-nunjuk fic ke-3*.

**Jun**: Sebenarnya kalo bisa nggak pake OC. Tapi jujur aja, Jun nggak hafal sama semua nama tokoh anime/manga apalagi anime filler-nya (T_T). Gimana dengan readers terhormat sekalian? Perlukah saya OC?

**Para OC**: Jangan readers! Bilang 'Jangan pake OC!', ya?

**Jun**: Ih..apaan,sih kalian? Ada OC atau nggak, tergantung review nanti. Oleh karena itu..bolehkan Jun minta review? *puppy eyes no jutsu*


	2. Mamoru temple

**Disclaimer** : Jun & Kishimoto *plak*

**Warning**: OOC, gaje, jelek, dan banyak warning lainnya..

.

.

Chapter 2 update. Makasi yang udah review.

**ZephyrAmfoter** : Wah, sashiburi desu *plak* (sok pake bahasa jepang). Maaf, nggak nyambung soalnya baru prolog doang *jun langsung dibantai*

**Senju Miru05** : Hah, siapa, ya? *plak* Hehehe...Tenang, saya masih inget kok. Makasi atas sarannya dan...aduh~ jangan panggil senpai, dong. Panggil aja Jun, saya ini di FFn belum sampai 6 bulan.

Azuka (OC): Hah! Siapa bapaknya?

Jun: Lu kira gue hamil! I'm virgin, you know? (halah, sok inggis)*Jun ditimpuk TV*

**Violet7orange** : Salam kenal juga. Hah! Nggak ngerti? Bagian mana yang membingungkan, ya? Saya usaha'in biar jelas.

**Demikooo** : Makasi udah bilang ceritanya bagus. Bagian akhirnya gantung, ya? Hehe..Maaf, ya.. Makasi buat saran-nya. Minimal OC ada 3, ya *nyatet di buku catatan*. Oke!

**Hayate Senichi'D** : Ini udah update ^_^ Makasi udah baca.

**Aojiru no Sekai** : Ooo..*ngangguk-ngangguk* begitu, ya.. Pantas fic saya yang banyak OC-nya nggak laku-laku. Hehehe.. Makasi, ya..

**Namikaze-Tania-Chan** : Iya, itu memang Hiashi. Bapak yang kejam, ya *dijuuken Hiashi*. Makasi udah bilang keren.

.

.

Saya kasi OC apa nggak tergantung situasi aja, deh *dibantai, diijek, dihajar oleh semua warga FFn*

.

.

.

~oO0Oo~

_~11 tahun kemudian~_

~oO0Oo~

"Kak...!" panggil seorang gadis 12 tahun berambut coklat pendek dikuncir 2 keatas membuat seperti rumput. Dia berjalan sambil celingak-celinguk menyusuri perkebunan yang banyak pepohonan dan tanaman-tanaman "Kak...!"

"Ada apa Moegi?" muncul sesosok gadis ayu berambut biru tua panjang. Dari pakaiannya, bisa ditebak bahwa gadis ini adalah seorang miko.

"Ah, Kak Hinata. Nona Shizune memanggil kakak"

"Nona Shizune?" gumam Hinata.

Shizune adalah seorang dokter yang handal di desa ini, desa Konoha. Hinata sering diminta tolong untuk meracik obat-obatan atau diminta tanaman obat yang ditanam Hinata di perkebunan sebelah hutan kecil dekat kuil. Terkadang Shizune meminta Hinata membantunya dalam menangani pasien. Sekarang Hinata dipanggil, berarti Shizune butuh bantuan menangani pasien.

~o~

"Ada masalah Nona Shizune?" tanya Hinata setibanya di klinik pengobatan milik Shizune.

"Ya! Tolong kau bantu aku untuk merawat orang-orang yang terluka itu!". Shizune tampak sibuk merawat orang-orang yang terluka. Jumlah pasien yang terluka ini sangat banyak bagi Hinata. Kira-kira ada kurang lebih 30-an. Bahkan tampak ada banyak mayat yang penuh dengan sayatan ditubuh mereka dibawa oleh Sakura, Ino, dan Shiho.

"Apa yang terjadi, Nona Shizune?"

"Desa Oto menyerang desa kita. Entah apa alasannya" jawab Shizune sambil merawat luka salah seorang pasien. "Bisa tolong ambilkan perban?"

"I..Iya" Hinata langsung mengambil perban dimeja dekat ruang perawatan "Ini"

"Terima kasih"

"Ah, Shiho" panggil Hinata ketika shiho melewatinya "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Desa Oto menyerang desa kita"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi saat seperti ini yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menolong orang-orang ini dan menunggu kabar dari Tsunade-sama"

"Iya"

"Hinata, tolong kau bantu aku" pinta Sakura yang sedang merawat seorang yang memiliki luka sayat di kaki dan dadanya.

"Baik"

~o~

Seorang gadis berambut coklat muda terang duduk bersimpuh didepan patung Sang Dewa, tangannya diletakkan diatas pahanya, matanya tertutup, dan raut wajahnya tampak begitu damai. Ruangan yang tidak besar namun tidak kecil itu tampak sangat gelap karena celah untuk cahaya masuk ditutup, hanya disinari sebuah lilin.

GREEEEK! Suara pintu kayu bergeser membuat cahaya masuk dan menyinari punggung gadis itu. Dari pintu yang bergeser itu, terlihat 2 orang gadis, satunya berambut kuning dan satunya berambut indigo. Mereka duduk membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum berbicara.

"Maaf, kami mengganggu, Tuan Putri Shion" kata gadis berambut kuning.

Perlahan mata gadis bernama Shion itu terbuka menampakan mata ungu mudanya yang indah "Ada masalah apa, Hinata, Hotaru?" tanyanya.

"Maaf, Tuan Putri Shion. Saya baru saja datang dari klinik pengobatan Konoha. Mereka bilang Desa Oto telah menyerang Desa Konoha. Dan mereka belum tahu penyebabnya"

"Begitu" Shion kembali menutup matanya, ekspresi wajahnya begitu datar lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang "Berarti keberadaan kuil ini juga tengah terancam, ya?"

Kuil Mamoru, sesuai dengan nama pendirinya, Harumi Mamoru, kuil sekaligus duojo pedang yang terletak dibukit desa Konoha dekat perbatasan desa Konoha dan desa Oto.

"Maaf, Putri Shion. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Hotaru

"Untuk saat ini kalian persiapkan diri kalian"

"Baik" jawab Hotaru dan Hinata serempak. Lalu pintu kayu ditutup dan ruangan kembali gelap.

.

~oO0Oo~

.

"Hiiiiaaaa...!"

"Haaa..p!"

TAK! TAK! TAK! Suara kayu dengan kayu bertabrakan. 2 orang saling mengadu kekuatan dengan kayu tersebut. Dua orang tersebut dikelilingi beberapa penjaga kuil, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Mereka menonton pertarungan dua orang tersebut, tubuh mereka penuh keringat, sebagian dari mereka nafasnya terengah-engah walau pelan, setiap orang memegang sebatang pedang kayu yang sama persis dipakai oleh dua orang itu.

"Hiiiiaaaaat..!"

Satu serangan dari salah satu pihak membuat lawannya terpental.

"Hinata, kamu masih perlu latihan lagi" ujar pihak yang menang

"I..Iya, guru Kurenai" jawab pihak kalah

"Baiklah, kalian semua boleh istirahat"

Semua orang bubar dari tempat itu. Yang tertinggal disana hanya sedikit orang.

"Kalau begini, bagaimana bisa aku siap menjaga kuil ini. Padahal Tuan Putri Shion telah menyuruh kita untuk siap-siap" gumam Hinata sambil berjalan gontai menuju pohon dekat dojo "Aku merasa tak berguna"

"Jangan putus asa, Hinata. Tadi itu kamu sudah hebat, kok" ujar seorang gadis bercepol dua.

"Terima kasih, Kak Tenten" jawab Hinata dengan lesu.

"Semangatlah, Hinata!" ujar pemuda berambut hitam "Kau itu tadi sudah hebat!"

"Iya, benar. Dan kamu nggak boleh bilang kalau kamu tidak berguna. Kamu sangat berguna, kok. Waktu aku terluka, kamu yang mengobatiku, kan?"

Hinata tersenyum "Terima kasih, Kak Tenten. Terima kasih Kak Sora"

'Hanya begitu saja tidak cukup. Aku harus berusaha lagi. Demi kuil ini, para penghuni kuil, dan Tuan Putri Shion. Aku berjanji' batin Hinata.

Flashback ON

Seorang anak berlari ditengah guyuran hujan. Kepalanya tak henti-hentinya meneteskan darah. Anak itu menangis, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang sedih dan teriakannya. Anak itu terus berlari dan lari tanpa menghiraukan apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Yang ada dipiran anak itu hanya rasa sakit dikepalanya. Lama-lama pandangan anak itu mulai kabur dan jatuh pingsan.

~o~

Mata itu perlahan terbuka, hal pertama yang dilihat adalah langit-langit ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu. Tubuhnya terasa hangat dan kepala terasa pusing. "Nggg..." anak itu mengerang menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya yang telah diperban.

GREEEK! Suara pintu bergeser. Muncullah sosok wanita muda bermata merah dan berambut coklat "Sudah sadar rupanya" ucap wanita itu lembut.

"Dia sudah sadar, ya?" tanya seorang anak berambut coklat muda panjang dengan mata ungu muda muncul dibelakang wanita itu.

Dua sosok itu mendekati anak yang terbaring itu.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya anak berambut coklat muda cerah itu

"Hi..na...ta.." jawabnya pelan tanpa tenaga.

"Salam kenal, Hinata-chan. Aku Shion" ujar anak bernama Shion itu.

"Tuan Putri Shion, lebih baik kita keluar sebentar. Biarkan Hinata istirahat" ucap wanita itu

"Iya, Nona Kurenai"

~o~

Beberapa hari kemudian, kondisi Hinata telah membaik. Kurenai pun mengajak Hinata keliling kuil dan memperkenalkan penghuni kuil satu per satu. Hinata sangat senang dan mulai melupakan memory tentang ayah, ibu dan keluarganya yang lain. Sejak itulah, Hinata menjadi seorang miko atau biarawati.

Flashback OFF

"Hinata!" teriak Tenten ditelinga Hinata. Sontak saja, gadis bermata lavender itu pun kaget "Kau melamun?"

"T..Tidak, kok" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum untuk meyakinkan dan itu berhasil.

.

~oO0Oo~

.

"Uukh...! Sial!" gerutu seorang pemuda sambil memegang bahu kanannya guna menutup luka agar darah segar yang mengalir dibahunya tidak banyak keluar. Pemuda tersebut duduk bersandar dipohon beringin yang besar dengan akar-akar gantungnya telah mencapai tanah dan mengeras. Pohon beringin, tempat dimana dirinya bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia hormati.

Pemuda itu merobek lengan kanan bajunya yang telah sobek lalu dililitkannya kebahu yang luka. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega sambil bersandar dipohon beringin dengan mata tertutup. Sesaat kemudain, matanya terbuka dan kembali berdiri.

"Eh?" lirih pemuda itu ketika dirinya merasa lemas dan kepalanya pusing. Pandangannya semakin lama semakin kabur.

BRUK! Pemuda itu pingsan setelah melangkahkan kakinya 5 kali.

.

.

.

To be Continue...

.

.

**Jun**: Huaaaaa...! Apa ini! Jelek sekali! Huee... aku telah mengecewakan para readers terhormat *nangis-nangis sambil guling-guling dilantai*

**Para OC mind**: Dasar Author gila -_-"

**Jun**: Makasi udah baca, disini ada OC bernama Mamoru Harumi atau Harumi Mamoru.

**Harumi M**** (OC):** Muncul bagaimana? Aku Cuma numpang nama disini. Namaku jadi nama kuil pula.

**Jun**: Gak apa-apa, kan? Jun nggak tahu harus nulis apaan. Waktu Jun tahu kalau Jun dapat 7 review dific ini, Jun jadi takut. Soalnya Jun belum pernah dapat review sebanyak ini. Jun takut kalau awalnya dibilang bagus, akhir ceritanya jadi hancur dan ngecewain para pembaca terhormat.

**Para OC**: Yeee... Jadi curhat.

**Jun**: Akhir kata, boleh minta review? Biar Jun bisa ngoreksi kesalahan di fic ini. Arigatou...


	3. Pertemuan

**Disclaimer**: Narutocharacter by Masashi Kishimoto and story by Dwi93Jun Takahasi Chan.

100% bikinan saya, loh^^ Gak ada yang namanya plagiat disini. ^_^v

**Warning**: Many typo (maybe), OOC, penuh dengan bahasa yang nggak jelas, garing, dll.

.

.

**Namikaze-Tania-Chan** : Makasi. Jun sebenarnya juga lupa, warna rambut shion itu gimana, ya? *plak*

**Senju Miru05** : Iya, Hinata nya diadopsi. Kalau Naruto yang luka itu…baca saja sendiri *Plak! Bug! Gedeblak!* (Jun dihajar para pembaca lain). Makasi udah baca.

**Hayate Senichi'D** : Oke, boss! ^_^

**ZephryAmfoter** : Wajar saja kalau agak asing, soalnya mereka tokoh figuran dan jarang muncul pula di Anime/Manga-nya. Tapi mereka umum dipakai di FFn *plak* Makasi udah baca.

**Agus zidiz namikaze**: Makasi..^^ No problem!

.

Maaf kalau ada yang merasa lama *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Makasi udah baca dan review fic aneh nan garing ini XD. Kritik dan saran kalian semua sangat bermanfaat bagi saya. Waktu pertama kali dapat review banyak, saya sangat senang tapi agak takut. Sekarang yang review berkurang, saya jadi agak sedih tapi saya tetap bersyukur ada yang review. Agak bingung juga gimana perasaan saya waktu itu. Mungkin hal ini pernah dialami para senpai.

Maaf, jadi banyak bacot. Oke, deh! Selamat membaca ^^ Douzo..

.

.

.

"Uuh…"geraman dengan nada agak berat khas laki-laki terdengar walau lirih. Mata itu perlahan-lahan terbuka memperlihatkan warna mata biru langit yang begitu menawan untuk dipandang. Tubuh pemilik mata biru itu mulai berusaha fokus pada sekitarnya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kumpulan-kumpulan dedaunan yang rimbun beserta tangkai-tangkainya ditambah sedikit cahaya.

"Ngghh.." geraman itu terdengar lagi dari bibir laki-laki bermata biru itu. Kali ini, ia berusaha untuk menegakkan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Jangan bergerak dulu, Tuan" terdengar suara lembut nan merdu khas seorang wanita. Laki-laki muda itu merasakan kedua lengannya disentuh dengan lembut namun agak menekan, memaksanya untuk tetap berbaring. Si laki-laki muda itu hanya menurut karena merasa sangat lemas.

"Anda harus istirahat sebentar" suara lembut itu terdengar lagi. Laki-laki itu kembali menutup matanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, laki-laki itu merasakan sakit pada bahu kanan-nya.

"Tahan sedikit ya, Tuan"

Laki-laki itu tetap memejamkan mata sambil mengegretakkan giginya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit dibahunya. Namun, tak lama kemudian, laki-laki itu merasakan bahunya diangkat dan dibalut kain perban. Matanya kembali terbuka ketika rasa sakitnya kini agak berkurang.

Hal pertama yang dilihat laki-laki itu adalah sosok wajah seorang gadis berambut biru tua dengan poni rata dan ekor rambut didepan telinganya, terlihat manis. Gadis itu tersenyum kearah laki-laki tersebut.

Gadis itu mendekatkan tangan kanannya kekepala laki-laki itu. Tangan itu kini berada dibelakang kepala si laki-laki lalu mengangkatnya sedikit, seolah meminta mendongkakkan kepala. Tangan kiri gadis itu menggenggam mangkuk putih berisi air lalu menyodorkannya didepan mulut si laki-laki, menyuruhnya meminumnya. Awalnya, si laki-laki itu ragu untuk meminumnya, namun ketika ia melihat mata si gadis tak menunjukkan niat jahat dan tersenyum, seolah berusaha meyakinkan si laki-laki bahwa minuman itu aman untuk diminum.

Perlahan-lahan laki-laki itu meminumnya. Manis. Itulah rasanya. Ketika laki-laki itu mencoba untuk mencerna rasa di indra pengecapannya, ia bisa menebak bahwa air yang diberi oleh gadis itu adalah air kelapa.

"Racunnya sudah saya keluarkan tadi. Walau begitu, anda harus tetap istirahat"

"Terima kasih"

"Ano..Maaf, saya tidak membawa Tuan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Saya…tidak kuat memapang Tuan"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Hening menyelimuti suasana. Hanya suara angin yang ada. Kedua orang yang berada dibawah pohon beringin itu tampak seolah menikmati angin yang menyusup indra peraba mereka. Mata si gadis terus menatap laki-laki yang berbaring didepannya. Rasa penasaran menghampirinya. Entah kenapa, dirinya merasa ingin mengenal laki-laki itu, ia ingin bertanya tapi ragu, takut bila laki-laki itu keberatan menjawabnya. Rasa penasaran dan keraguan kini sedang berperang dalam benaknya. Beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu memutuskan untuk bertanya. Rasa penasaran telah memenangkannya.

"Maaf,.." suara pertama keluar.

"Hn?" hanya itu respon laki-laki itu.

"Boleh saya tahu nama anda?"

"Naruto" jawab laki-laki itu cuek.

"Ano..sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Anda pendekar, bukan?"

Laki-laki bernama Naruto itu pun menoleh kearah wajah si gadis. Mata gadis itu menoleh kekanan membuat laki-laki itu juga menoleh kearah dimana mata gadis itu memandang. Dua pasang pedang yang ukurannya sedang, tidak panjang dan ujungnya agak sedikit lebar.

"Ya" jawab Naruto "Dan itu pedangku"

"Apa anda salah satu orang terlibat dalam peperangan?"

"Tidak" jawabnya "Aku memang pendekar, tapi jika aku terluka itu hal wajar karena pendekar itu banyak musuhnya. Bukan berarti aku ikut perang antar desa Konoha dan Oto itu"

"Anda tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Berita itu telah menyebar luas"

Gadis itu diam sesaat 

"Ngghh…" Naruto mencoba bangkit untuk duduk.

"E..Eh..! Jangan bergerak dulu, Tuan" tangan gadis itu hendak ingin menahan namun ditepis laki-laki itu dengan halus.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Racun seperti ini biasa bagiku"

"Eh, tapi…"

"Sudahlah, aku tahu jenis racun yang dipakai musuhku waktu itu. Ini hanya bersifat sementara, efek racun ini perlahan-lahan hilang sendiri"

"Anda….sudah sering berhadapan dengan musuh anda yang memberi racun itu?"

"Ya, begitulah" Naruto berhasil duduk "Sekali lagi terima kasih, Nona…em.."

"Nama saya Hinata"

"Terima kasih, Nona Hinata"

"Sama-sama, Tuan Naruto"

"Baiklah..Ghhh…" pemuda bermata biru itu berdiri dengan susah payah akibat badannya yang masih terasa lemas.

"Eh.." Hinata hendak membantu namun Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya sedikit, suatu kode bahwa dirinya tidak perlu bantuan.

"Saya harus pergi. Permisi" kata Naruto mengambil pedangnya.

"Anda yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan terlalu khawatir padaku. Karena saya pasti baik-baik saja"

Si pemilik mata biru pergi meninggalkan gadis bernama Hinata itu sendirian, sedangkan Hinata sendiri hanya memandang punggung laki-laki itu.

.

~oO0Oo~

.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo berjalan menuju kuil lewat depan dengan keranjang kecil ditangan kirinya yang penuh dengan bunga berwarna ungu.

"Hinata!" seseorang memanggil nama gadis itu.

"Ah, Hotaru?"

"Mana bunga lavendernya?"

"Ini" Hinata menyerahkan keranjang yang dibawanya tadi.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Ma..Maafkan aku" Hinata menunduk

"Ya, sudahlah. Ayo masuk kedalam! Kita harus mengolah bunga-bunga ini sebelum malam"

(N/A: Para penghuni kuil menggunakan bunga lavender sebagai obat nyamuk dengan cara menghancurkannya dan mengoleskannya dikulit)

~o~

Hari sudah gelap. Bintang-bintang dan rembulan Nampak sangat indah dilangit malam apalagi jika melihatnya di pegunungan, benda bercahaya ciptaan Tuhan itu nampak terasa lebih dekat. Hal itu kini dinikmati oleh 5 orang yang tengah bersandar diatas rumbut namun ada juga yang ada dibawah pohon.

"Hoaaaam…. Membosankan sekali" ujar seorang laki-laki berambut pirang panjang yang diikat. Poni panjangnya menutupi mata kanannya.

"Aku sependapat denganmu, Deidara" kata laki-laki berambut putih perak.

"Dasar kalian ini. Kita baru saja istirahat beberapa jam yang lalu" tambah seorang laki-laki berwajah manis berambut merah.

"Jelas, karena pekerjaan kita telah selesai dan besok kita nganggur lagi" jawab laki-laki pirang bernama Deidara.

Srak! Srak! Suara rumput tergesek dan diinjak terdengar jelas. Lima orang yang tengah menatap langit kini memandang kearah suara. Muncullah sesosok laki-laki muda dengan mata biru menyala.

"Darimana saja kau, Naruto?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berkulit biru dengan wajah menyerupai hiu.

"Tidak dari mana-mana, Kizame" jawab Naruto lalu duduk diatas rumput disamping seorang laki-laki berambut putih keperakan.

"Kenapa bahumu?" Tanya seorang laki-laki dengan mulutnya yang ditutupi topeng. Saat itu kebetulan lengan baju Naruto dirobek untuk membalut luka (sebelum ditolong Hinata) sehingga memeperlihatkan balutan perban dibahu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kakuzu" jawab Naruto.

"Kau pasti bertemu lagi dengan mantan murid Orochimaru itu, ya?" tanya laki-laki berambut putih keperakan.

"Begitulah, Hidan. Orang itu sungguh mengganggu"

Srak! Srak! Srak! Suara semak-semak terdengar membuat 6 orang laki-laki tersebut menoleh.

Srak! Muncullah seekor serigala dengan kalung merah darah, mulutnya menggigit sebuah gulungan.

"Itu anjing ketua. Sasori, coba kau ambil gulungan itu!" perintah Kakuzu pada laki-laki manis berambut merah.

Laki-laki bernama Sasori itupun mengambil gulungan dari mulut serigala itu dan membuka isinya.

"Apa isinya?" Tanya laki-laki berambut putih keperakan bernama Hidan.

Senyum tipis tersimpul diwajah manis Sasori "Kawan, ketua memberi kita pekerjaan"

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ujar Deidara.

"Kapan?" tanya Kizame

"Mulai besok pagi, saat hari masih gelap"

"Kali ini siapa?" Tanya Kakuzu

"Orang itu menyewa kita lagi"

"Heh, tak disangka. Kalau begini dia harus memperpanjang kontrak kita supaya tidak bolak-balik menyewa kita seperti ini" ujar Deidara.

~o~

Jauh dari tempat keenam laki-laki itu, seorang gadis memandang langit diteras. Angin bertiup membuat rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkan terurai berkibar dengan indahnya. Matanya terus menatap langit, senyum mengembang diwajaha ayu-nya.

Dirinya kembali teringat kejadian tadi siang. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa hangat bila mengingat pemuda yang ditolongnya itu. Rambutnya pirang, wajah yang tampan dengan kumis 3 garis dipipinya, mata biru langit yang begitu indah. Sekejap, wajah gadis manis itu pun memerah.

"Hinata" terdengar suara lembut memanggilnya.

"Tuan Putri Shion? Anda belum tidur?"

"Ah… aku belum mengantuk" Shion duduk disamping Hinata "Lagipula malam ini bintang bersinar sangat indah, sayang jika dilewatkan"

Hening menyelimuti suasana sekitar. Dua orang gadis itu lebih memilih untuk menikmati hembusan angin daripada mencari topic pembicaraan sebagai bahan obrolan.

Cring! Cring! Suara kerincing yang bergelantungan diatas sebelah kanan mereka bergoyang-goyang akibat hembusan angin menciptakan suara kemerincing yang membuat suasana begitu damai bagi kedua gadis itu. Suasana ini begitu dinikmati kedua gadis itu sampai beberapa menit kemudian, Shion membuka suara.

"Hinata" panggil Shion dengan lembut

"Iya, ada apa Tuan Putri Shion?"

"Tadi kau sempat senyum-senyum sendiri. Apa ada kejadian yang membuatmu gembira?"

"Ah, tidak ada, Tuan Putri Shion. Saya hanya merasa bahagia tinggal disini" Hinata tersenyum.

Shion tersenyum lembut "Aku senang kau merasa bahagia"

"Ini semua berkat Tuan Putri dan yang lainnya"

Mereka kembali menikmati angin. Perlahan-lahan bunyi jangkrik terdengar membuat suatu music yang menenangkan yang dialunkan bersamaan dengan bunyi kerincing.

"Tuan Putri Shion" panggil seorang wanita dibelakang Hinata dan Shion membuat kedua gadis yang duduk-duduk itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Ini sudah larut malam, anda harus istirahat"

"Baik, Kurenai" jawab Shion seraya berdiri begitu pula dengan Hinata. Hanya saja, Shion berdiri dengan kaki berpijak di teras, sedangkan Hinata berpijak ditanah.

"Selamat malam, Hinata" Shion sedikit membungkuk.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Putri Shion" balas Hinata sambil membungkuk. Shion pun pergi menuju kamarnya dan kini diteras hanya ada Hinata dan Kurenai.

"Hinata, kau juga harus istirahat, ya. Besok kita harus latihan untuk peperangan yang kemungkinan akan datang setiap saat"

"Baik, Guru Kurenai"

Malam pun semakin larut.

.

~oO0Oo~

.

Matahari telah meninggi walau belum mencapai puncaknya namun udara sekitar mulai terasa panas membuat semua makhluk memerlukan air yang lebih dan kebanyakan orang memilih untuk bersantai sambil meneguk segelas minuman es atau mandi air dingin akan tetapi sepertinya tidak berlaku bagi orang-orang yang bekerja di rumah sakit. Mereka tampak sangat sibuk dengan orang-orang yang sakit dan terluka.

Dua orang tengah membawa tandu dengan mayat yang telah ditutup kain putih. Sorang gadis berambut pink dengan gadis beramput pirang pucat memperhatikan mayat tersebut.

"Sakura, kau sudah dengar belum?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang pucat.

"Apanya, Ino?" gadis bernama Sakura balik bertanya.

"Mayat yang baru saja diangkut oleh Raido dan Genma tadi itu adalah Sarutobi Hiruzen, mantan pemimpin Konoha sekaligus penasihat Hokage"

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut sampai-sampai dirinya tak sadar telah menjerit.

"Iya. Banyak sekali luka sayatan pada tubuhnya. Hasil otopsi-nya sih dia meninggal karena dibunuh"

"Astaga.. Siapa yang tega melakukan hal seperti ini?"

"SAKURAA…! INO…! JANGAN NGOBROL! CEPAT TANGANI PASIEN YANG ADA DISITU!" teriak wanita pirang berdada besar yang sebenarnya adalah pemilik rumah sakit sekaligus seorang pemimpin Konoha.

"Ba..Baik, Yang Mulia Tsunade!" teriak Ino dan Sakura hampir bebarengan.

"Yang Mulia Tsunade" panggil seorang wanita berambut hitam.

"Hm? Ada apa Shizune?"

"Dari hasil pengamatan kami, luka sayatan yang ada ditubuh Tuan Sarutobi mirip dengan luka sayatan dilengan dan dada Uchiha Sasuke dari kepolisian Konoha juga beberapa mayat chunnin yang kami temukan ketika peperangan terjadi 2 hari yang lalu"

"Begitu… Berarti ini perbuatan orang yang sama" ujar Tsunade sambil memegangi dagunya tanda befikir "Atau mungkin aliran beladiri yang sama. Pasti begitu, tidak mungkin menghadapi para chunnin itu seorang diri"

"Saat ini para Anbu melakukan interogasi pada Uchiha karena ada kemungkinan Uchiha Sasuke telah mengetahui indetitas asli pelaku"

"Begitu.." hanya itu yang terlontar dimulut Tsunade. Wajahnya menyiratkan keseriusan seakan sedang berfikir namun akhirnya dia mengambil langkah untuk membantu para dokter.

'Apakah mereka..?' batin wanita pirang itu 'Organisasi Akatsuki, kah?'

.

.

.

To Be Continue….

.

.

Ceritanya makin garing. Akhir cerita yang teramat tidak jelas. Haaaah…*menghela nafas* Sebelumnya maafkan saya para readers sekalian atas kesalahan dichapter ini dan chapter sebelumnya.

Waktu bikin fic ini, entah kenapa rasanya pingin ngetik fic lain malah udah ada ide ficbung yg baru. Cape, deeeh… Padahal fic ini dan yang lainya belum selesai. Payah sekali…. Dan dalam mengetik fic ini pula, saya selalu salah ngetik 'bahu' dengan 'tangan'. Payah banget, kan? Kelihatan sekali Jun ini masih amatiran. Oleh karena itu, Review, dong… *memohon dengan mata berkelip-kelip*

**Para OC**: 'Puppy eye no jutsu' maksudnya?

**Jun**: Artinya sama aja *Jun dihajar rame-rame*


	4. Akatsuki

**Disclaimer**: _Narutocharacter by Masashi Kishimoto_. Saya Cuma meminjam untuk cerita saya yang gaje ini^^

**Warning**: Many typo (maybe), OOC, penuh dengan bahasa yang nggak jelas, berbelit-belit, dan banyak warning lainnya.

.

.

Maaf atas keterlambatannya *bungkuk-bungkuk*(_ _)

Terima kasih kepada para reviewers sekalian yang terhormat. ^_^

**Namikaze-Tania-Chan**: Iya, benar sekali. Kasihan, ya? *digampar NHL* Thanks atas sarannya^^.

**Ray Ichizora**: Sepertinya begitu. Yups, ini tentang dunia ninja^^.

**Senju Miru05**: Oke, Ini udah update ^_~

**ZephyrAmfoter**: Maaf telat. Ya, begitulah.. seperti yang Zephyr-san katakan^^.

.

Gak tahu mesti ngomong apa. Cuma bisa bilang "Terima Kasih" untuk Tuhan YME, reviewers, dan readers. Bila ada yang membingungkan, bisa lihat di Internet tentang sejarah ninja. Saya menambahkan sedikit hal itu disini.

.

.

.

"Hmm..dimana, ya?" gumam pemimpin Konoha, Tsunade.

BRAK!

BRUK!

Suara buku yang berjatuhan terdengar cukup nyaring. Sang Hokage mengobrak-abrik lemari yang terdapan berpuluh-puluhan buku baik tebal maupun tipis. Assistennya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tak kuasa untuk tidak bertanya.

"Yang Mulia Tsunade, apa gerangan yang anda cari?"

"Oh, Shizune!" kata Tsunade yang sepertinya baru menyadari bahwa assistennya ada didekatnya, "Aku sedang mencari info tentang organisasi 'Akatstuki'. Mungkin dicatatan Hokage yang sebelumnya ada".

"Organisasi Akatsuki, ya…", gumam Shizune, "Sepertinya saya pernah mendengarnya. Katanya mereka sudah beroprasi 10 tahun yang lalu".

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Tsunade, kini ia berhenti bekerja dan menatap Shizune.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali, Yang Mulia. Saya hanya mendengar kata-kata dari beberapa shinobi di desa".

"Hm.." Tsunade bergumam dan kembali pada aktifitasnya, mencari info disederetan buku. "Sudah 10 tahun, tapi tak ada info pasti dari organisasi tersebut. Mereka sungguh handal dalam bersembunyi"

"Apa menurut Yang Mulia, mereka semua adalah shinobi?"

"Mungkin iya. Tapi kurasa bukan. Menurut keterangan Sasuke Uchiha, salah satu orang dari organisasi itu membunuh dengan pedang dan menggunakan kenjutsu, dan lagi banyak orang yang diserang dengan kenjutsu. Istingku mengatakan, mereka, akatstuki adalah para samurai."

"Samurai?"

"Semenjak adanya era ninja, para samurai tidak lagi berkuasa di dunia ini".

"Benar juga. Mungkin mereka memang para samurai yang kehilangan kehidupan mereka yang dulu", Shizune berkata dengan nada lirih.

.

~oO0Oo~

.

Suara burung kecil begitu merdu didengar, apalagi nyanyian burung itu terdengar disaat pagi hari seperti saat ini, saat matahari yang memancarkan sinarnya menghangatkan apapun yang mengenainya serta dipadukan oleh udara dingin akibat embun malam. Hal ini kini tengah dinikmati oleh seorang pemuda berambut blonde agak acak-acakan, ia berbaring diatas rerumputan hijau dekat danau yang dipinggirnya ditumbuhi banyak bunga liar, namun yang paling banyak dari tanaman liar tersebut adalah dandelion.

Matanya tertutup, ekspresi wajahnya begitu damai, sebuah tanda bahwa ia sangat menikmati suasana pagi ini. Bibit-bibit putih bunga dandelion berterbangan dihembus angin. Andai saja kita berada dilingkungan seperti ini, kita akan bisa merasakan sejuknya angin menerpa kulit dan melihat pemandangan hijaunya rumput, bibit putih bening dandelion yang berterbangan, serta matahari yang baru terbit membuat danau tersebut berwarna agak kekuningan.

Tiba-tiba, kening pemuda itu berkerut dan alisnya melengkun. Wajah damainya diganti dengan wajah seperti orang yang terganggu. Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan melihat langit biru yang sewarna dengan warna matanya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan berlahan menjauhi danau.

Suara senandung merdu terdengar. Bisa ditebak bahwa pemilik suara adalah seorang wanita. Si pemuda semakin lama semakin jelas mendengar senandung tersebut. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut panjang indigo terurai dihembus angin. Gadis itu berlutut sambil memetik bunga cosmos yang tumbuh secara liar. Senyum mengembang diwajah cantiknya.

"Hei?" sapa si pemuda saat jaraknya dengan si gadis agak dekat.

"Eh?" gadis itu menoleh,"Naruto..", ucap gadis itu tampak girang.

Pemuda itu pun berjongkok, berusaha menjajarkan tingginya dengan gadis yang tengah berlutut itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Hinata.."

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Naruto"

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku..sedang memetik bunga cosmos"

"Cosmos?"

"Iya, cosmos" Hinata berucap sambil memperlihatkan beberapa tangkai bunga cosmos dikeranjang kecil yang ia bawa.

"Aku sering melihatnya, tapi aku tak pernah tahu namanya" Naruto terkikik kecil sendiri. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Naruto sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Aku sendiri sering kesini, sekedar menikmati angin"

"Aku juga sering kesini setiap pagi, tapi…kenapa aku tak pernah melihat Naruto?

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Aku kesini tidak setiap hari, tapi kalau ada waktu aku selalu kesini, itu pun sore-sore"

Hening sesaat.

"Hei, mau coba menikmati pemandangan didekat danau sana" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Boleh. Sudah lama aku tak kesana"

Mereka berdiri dan berjalan beriringan menuju danau.

"Waah..cantik. Sudah sekian lama, ternyata masih indah seperti dulu" ujar Hinata ketika dirinya tiba di danau. Kaki jenjangnya bergerak perlahan mengelilingi danau diatas tanaman liar. Senyum ceria terlihat manis diwajahnya. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

Mereka berjalan mengelili danau, berbincang-bincang yang terkadang diselingi tawa, sesekali melihat-lihat pemandangan sesekali. Besok pun seperti itu, bertemu, berbincang, bercanda, tertawa, berjalan beriringan mengelilingi danau. Besok pun seperti itu lagi, dan akhirnya lama-lama bertemu setiap pagi seolah-olah adalah hal yang wajib bagi mereka.

.

~oO0Oo~

.

Ruangan itu teramat gelap. Bukan! Bukan ruangan, lebih tepatnya suatu tempat yang gelap dan teramat luas dengan batu-batuan disekelilingnya dari bawah sampai atas, semuanya batu. Beberapa sudut tempat itu tampak lembab karena tak pernah mendapat sinar matahari.

Tumpukan-tumpukan batu dijadikan tempat duduk oleh orang-orang yang berada ditempat itu, namun ada juga yang berdiri.

"Huh! Kemana, sih bocah itu?" Tanya Hidan agak jengkel.

"Entahlah. Tanya saja pada Haku, dia kan paling dekat dengan anak itu" jawab Kizame.

"Kalian membicarakan aku?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut panjang dan berwajah feminim dengan memakai yukata hitam.

"Hei, Haku. Kau tahu dimana bocah itu?" Tanya Hidan lagi.

"Naruto maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja. Yang masih bocah, kan cuma dia"

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Haku sekenannya.

"Jangan bohong kau!"

"Untuk apa aku bohong. Memangnya ada perlu apa kau dengan dia?"

"Ck, dia menghilang setiap pagi belakangan ini, selama hampir 2 minggu. Aku jadi curiga padanya"

"Jangan terlalu curiga pada teman sendiri. Lagipula, apa bisa Naruto berkhianat pada kita? Dia sudah ikut kita sejak dia masih 5 tahun" kata seorang wanita berambut Indigo dengan hiasan bunga dikepalanya yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Konan?" gumam Haku.

"Ck!" Hidan mende'ck' kesal tanpa jelas lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kakuzu setengah berteriak.

Hidan tak menjawab. Ia berlalu tanpa berkata apapun.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Kizame, entah kepada siapa.

"Bulan ini adalah awal musim gugur" ujar Kakuzu.

"Begitu…" gumam Konan.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, tapi tenyata Hidan belum melupakannya" ujar Haku.

"Dia…tak akan pernah lupa…kejadian itu" gumam Kakuzu.

FLASHBACK ON

"Serang mereka!"

"Mati kalian semua!"

"Dasar orang-orang sesat!"

"Persetan!"

Itu adalah teriakan-teriakan segerombolan orang berjubah abu-abu namun diantara mereka ada juga yang memakai baju ninja chunin. Seharusnya bulan ini adalah bulan yang baik merayakan awal musim gugur. Tapi kelihatannya tidak demikian bagi orang-orang ini.

"Hyaa….lari!

"Lari…!"

"Siapa kalian? Kenapa menyerang kami?"

"Ayo, kita harus pergi dari sini!"

Itu adalah teriakan-teriakan orang-orang desa, di Yugakure yang semua penduduknya adalah penganut agama Jashin, yaitu agama yang memuja setan yang bersifat suka berkelahi. Ajaran-ajaran jashin sudah sangat melekat dalam diri penduduk Yugakure dan menerapkannya. Tak heran bila banyak orang yang memusuhi dan ingin menghancurkan aliran ini.

Mereka, para penduduk Yugakure adalah penduduk yang menerapkan ajaran nenek moyang mereka. Ada suatu pepatah mengatakan, 'Anak tak dapat memilih dimana dan dengan orang mana kita lahir, anak hanya bisa menentukan apa yang akan dilakukannya dimasa yang akan datang'. Mereka tak ingin dilahirkan sebagai penganut jashin terutama anak-anak.

"Hu…Hu.."

Suara tangisan seorang anak pewaris aliran jashin begitu memilukan. Kepercayaan yang diajarkan padanya oleh orang-orang tetuanya membuatnya yakin bahwa ajarannya bukanlah ajaran yang salah karena jashin telah melekat didalam dirinya. Saat semua telah tiada, hanya duka yang ada dibenak anak yang kini sebatang kara itu.

Ketika duka menyelimuti hati dan masuk dalam pikiran, muncullah pemikiran 'Pasti ada alasan' dan 'Pasti ada yang salah dan patut disalahkan'. Duka menimbulkan amarah, amarah menimbulkan dendam. Dendam kini tumbuh dihati si anak sebatang kara dan itu semua karena ia berduka.

"Hu…Hu…Hu..", anak itu masih menangis sambil berlari.

Cpak! Cpak! Cpak! Suara genangan air diijak terdengar jelas.

Anak itu berlari, lari, lari, dan berlari tanpa tujuan.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Itu sudah lewat 11 tahun yang lalu, ketika Hidan berumur 9 tahun", ujar Konan.

"Ya. Beberapa minggu setelah itu Kakuzu menemukannya dan mengajaknya kemari, benar?" ujar Kizame.

"Ya", jawab Kakuzu, pendek.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" ujar Kizame tiba-tiba, "Bukannya hidup harus begitu? Kalau tak begitu, tak akan bisa jadi kuat"

"Eh?"

"Karena ini adalah dunia milik para shinobi"

"Kalau kau berkata begitu, bukannya sama dengan kita?" ujar Konan, "Kita juga..shinobi, bukan?"

Oke, ingat dugaan dari insting Tsunade, pemimpin konoha dibagian atas?

~o~

Seorang pemimpin memiliki isting kuat dalam hal apapun apalagi pemimpin tersebut adalah ninja yang hebat. Namun, kita tak dapat menyangkal bahwa pemimpin adalah manusia, sama seperti bawahannya. Insting seorang pemimpim bisa salah tapi itu bukan suatu kesalahan.

Semenjak datangnya seni nounse, perkembangan ninja dimulai. Para samurai dan pemerintah yang masih berkuasa dizaman itu sering menggunakan jasa ninja atau shinobi karena mereka tak pernah merasa puas dan selalu mau menang sendiri.

Para shinobi diperintahkan untuk mengintai, mencari informasi, bahkan membunuh.

Saat ninja menjalani perintah-perintah para klien mereka seolah hal itu adalah hal wajib dituruti dan menjadi tujuan hidup bagi mereka. Tak ada pertempuran, tak ada ninja. Tak ada yang ingin dibunuh, tak ada ninja. Tak ada rasa ingin memenangkan, tak ada ninja. Tak ada rasa ketamakan, tak ada ninja. Terus begitu dan begitu…

Perkembangan zaman membuat pemerintah serta penduduknya membutuhkan perlindungan lebih, akhirnya membangun daerah ninja tersendiri. Setiap 1 negara meliliki 1 desa atau lebih yang dihuni oleh ninja sebagai pertahanan Negara. Karena telah memiliki prajurit ninja tersendiri, pemerintah tidak pernah lagi menyewa jasa para ninja yang telah beroprasi sebelumnya. Hal ini menyebabkan 49 klan ninja telah meninggalkan kehidupan mereka sebelumnya, kecuali 2 klan yang terkenal di zaman itu, Kouga dan Iga.

Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, sebagian besar orang-orang klan Kouga dan Iga diburu dan dibunuh oleh para ninja bentukan pemerintah karena pemerintah takut bila ada pihak yang meminta jasa mereka, mengetahui saat ini banyak Negara yang memiliki desa ninja sendiri. Kini hanya sedikit klan Kouga dan Iga di dunia ini. Mereka berbaur di tengah masyarakat biasa dengan teknik Shichihode, atau teknik penyamaran dengan berbaur dengan lingkungan sekitar.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Sisa keturunan klan ninja Kouga dan Iga bertemu. Entah secara tak sengaja, hanya kebetulan, atau keberuntungan, atau mungkin memang sudah suratan takdir.

Berawal dari suatu persahabatan kecil 20 tahun yang lalu. Nagato dari klan Kouga, dan Konan dan Yahiko dari klan Iga bertemu dan menjalin suatu persahabatan. Mereka mengembara bersama dan menemukan beberapa orang sisa Kouga dan Iga yang masih hidup dan menjadi pengembara. Kakuzu dan Zetsu dari klan Kouga, dan Deidara dari klan Iga.

Dan disinilah awal terbentuknya organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki.

.

~oO0Oo~

.

Dua sepasang muda-mudi tengah asyik berbincang dan bercanda ria disuatu rerumputan dekat danau selama berjam-jam tanpa mereka sadari bahwa matahari akan mulai tenggelam.

"Wah, sudah sore, ya?" ujar Hinata.

"Ya, tidak terasa", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto, aku mau pulang dulu. Kalau ada waktu lagi, kita bertemu, ya?"

"Oke! Eh? Hati-hati!"

"Kyaaa…"

GREP!

Hinata tersandung. Namu dirinya tak jatuh ketanah karena 2 tangan kekar dengan cepat memeluknya, mencegah gadis itu terjatuh menyentuh tanah.

Hening menyelimuti mereka saat wajah Naruto dan Hinata begitu dekat dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Langit dan mutiara. Biru dan lavender. Mereka terus bertatapan, terpesona akan sinar dan keindahan mata masing-masing.

Jarak mereka semakin dekat dan dekat sampai mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Tanpa sadar, Naruto mempererat pelukan dipinggang Hinata, begitupun Hinata, tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak keatas membelai lembut pipi Naruto.

Bibir mereka bertemu dan merasakan kehangatan yang nyaman dan lembut yang jujur saja belum pernah mereka rasakan. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka melepas ciuman mereka dengan agak terburu-buru dengan posisi yang tidak berubah. Sepertinya mereka agak kaget dengan perbuatan yang mereka lakukan tadi. Mereka sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah memerah tanpa merubah posisi, namun perlahan-lahan pelukan itun terlepas.

"Mmm..Na..Naruto, aku..pu..pulang dulu, ya?" Hinata berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam ditempat memandangi punggungnya.

"Ha..Hati-hati!" teriak Naruto terbata-bata sampai akhirnya sosok Hinata tak terlihat lagi dimata birunya.

"Dia manis sekali, ya?" ucap seorang pemuda membuat Naruto kaget.

Segera saja, Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Ha..Ha…Ha-ku?"

"Tidak perlu kaget begitu.." Haku tertawa kecil, "Pacarmu?"

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah, "Bukan. Dia temanku"

Haku tersenyum kecil, begitu manis, lebih manis daripada Sasori. Andai saja Haku adalah seorang wanita, pasti banyak laki-laki yang menyukainya hanya dengan melihat senyumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku sudah melihatnya tadi" ujar Haku dan membuat Naruto berdebar-debar panik dan wajahnya lebih merah. Melihat itu, Haku tertawa kecil, mencoba untuk tidak bersuara nyaring agar kesannya tak mengejek.

"Ukh, sudahlah. Ayo pulang!" seru Naruto dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Ia pun membelakangi Haku dan beranjak pergi. Namun beberapa langkah kemudian, ia berbalik dan mendekati Haku.

"Hm?" Haku agak terheran dengan Naruto yang merjalan kearahnya dan memandangnya dengan tajam.

Ketika jarak mereka dekat, Naruto berbisik namun dapat didengar oleh Haku, "Jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa, ya?"

"Iya..Iya..Tidak akan aku bilang pada siapapun".

"Terima kasih"

Hening sesaat.

"Ayo pulang!" seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba berlari manjauhi Haku.

"Hei, jangan meninggalkanku seenaknya!"

~o~

"Hinata, kau kemana saja, siiih? Sampai sore begini baru pulang.."

"Maaf, Kak Tenten. A..aku keasyikan bermain di padang rumput"

"Hinata?" panggil seorang wanita berambut oranye.

"I..Iya, Sasame?" balas Hinata.

"Wa..wajahmu..merona?" Tanya Sasame menggoda dengan seringai yang aneh.

"E..Eh?" Hinata agak terkesiap mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar ia memegangi pipinya yang telah memerah. Melihat Hinata salah tingkah seperti itu, Sasame jadi tertawa. Tenten yang tadinya terheran-heran, kini tersenyum aneh dengan mata melirik kearah Hinata, tanda ia bisa menebak apa maksud Sasame. Sasame tahu betul Hinata karena ia paling dekat dan satu-satunya gadis yang seumuran dengan Hinata di Kuil Mamoru.

"A..A..Aku…," ucap Hinata terbata-bata membuat Tenten dan Sasame yakin dengan dugaan mereka. Ya, Hinata si pemalu yang selalu merona wajahnya apabila bertemu dengan seorang pemuda, kecuali pemuda tersebut telah terbilang akrab dengannya.

"A..Aku mau mandi dulu!" seru Hinata, itupun tanpa sadar. Ia berlari meninggalkan 2 temannya itu dengan langkah cepat agar rona merah wajahnya tak terlihat. Sasame dan Tenten hanya tertawa melihatnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue….

.

.

Fyuh…*nyeka keringat*. Selesai juga chapter ini.

Well, berbelit-belit banget, ya? *pundung disudut gudang*. Habisnya nggak ada ide sama sekali (T_T). Benar-benar hancur! Tapi walau begitu, saya tetap berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Oh, iya. Saya mau tanya beberapa hal, nih. Diantaranya:

Apa itu genre sci-fi, western dan parody?

Dalam kalimat langsung, tanda koma ditaruh dimana?

Perlukah tanda titik pada akhir kalimat langsung?

Apa di fic ini ada kalimat yang tidak efektif?

Boleh dijawab boleh nggak. Nggak ada pemaksaan disini^^

Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini ^w^. Silahkan review jika berkenan.


	5. Ketahuan

**Disclaimer**: _Narutocharacter by Masashi Kishimoto_.

**Warning**: Many typo (maybe), OOC (maybe), penuh dengan bahasa yang nggak jelas, berbelit-belit, dan banyak warning lainnya.

.

.

Maaf atas keterlambatannya *bungkuk-bungkuk*(_ _)

Terima kasih kepada para reviewers sekalian yang terhormat. ^_^

**Senju Miru05**: Thank you so much, Miru-san. Haku memang laki-laki, kok. Tapi dia cantik.

**ZephyrAmfoter**: Rencananya ada death chara, sih. Tapi.. mungkin bisa berubah. *digeplak all chara*

**Namikaze-Tania-Chan**: Wah, terima kasih.

.

Wahahahaha…. Terima kasih karena masih mau membaca fic garing ini^^. Terima kasih untuk Tuhan YME karena ditengah kesibukan dengan tugas sekolah yang bejibun, saya masih bisa mengetik fic ini.

Tapi agak sedih, nih. Sedih karena reviewernya berkurang. Apakah tulisan saya nggak menarik lagi? Apa cerita saya mulai jelek? Ah, siapa yang tahu berapa jumlah pembaca.

Meski yang ngereview hanya 3 orang, Jun merasa senang sekali. Jadi ingat saat-saat saya dapat review pertama saat pertama kali bikin cerita *nerawang kemana-mana*. Waktu itu susah sekali dapat review. Butuh hampir 1 bulan untuk dapat 1 review.

Para OC: Oi, curcol mulu! Kapan mulainya fic ini?

Oke, happy reading, minna…^_^

.

.

.

Ruangan itu tampak sangat gelap. Langit malam membuat ruangan itu semakin gelap. Namun cahaya remang-remang dari sebuah lilin kecil cukup membuat kita bisa melihat bahwa diruangan itu ada seseorang yang duduk disebuah kursi yang besar walau kurang jelas. Tangan dari orang yang duduk itu terlihat paling jelas karena dekat dengan lilin. Tangannya berwarna pucat dan kurus.

Grrreeeeekk…! Suara pintu digeser terdengar cukup nyaring.

"Kau datang rupanya, Yahiko,"

"Ya, Tuan Orochimaru. Aku datang untuk mengatakan bahwa kami berhasil membunuh Sarutobi Hiruzen."

"Hehehehehe…." Orang bernama Orochimaru itu tertawa pelan, "Hahahahahahahaha… Hahahahahaha..," tawa Orochimaru kini berubah menjadi keras.

Yahiko hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar. Menunggu orang yang ada dihadapannya ini puas tertawa senang.

"Bagus sekali. Tidak sia-sia aku menyewa kalian. Kalian, para organisasi Akatsuki, organisasi ninja bayaran yang benar-benar hebat. Aku sungguh sangat puas dengan kerja kalian."

"Apa ada lagi?"

"Haaah..," orang bernama Orochimaru itu pun menghela nafas sesaat, "Saat ini tidak ada. Istirahatlah dulu. Nanti uangnya aku kirim melalui Kabuto."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Yahiko membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Orochimaru lalu keluar menutup pintu.

Saat Yahiko berbalik, matanya mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut indigo dengan hiasan bunga dikepalanya. Wanita itu berdiri menghadap Yahiko, matanya terus menatap Yahiko.

"Konan?" satu kata keluar dari mulut Yahiko ketika melihat wanita dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung sambil berjalan mendekati wanita itu.

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya wanita bernama Konan itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini, bukankah kau harusnya bersama Nagato?" tanya Yahiko, tak menjawab pertanyaan Konan. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor.

"Nagato menyruhku untuk menemanimu," jawab Konan sambil terus melihat kedepan jalan.

"Kau tahu itu tak perlu, kan?"

"Ini perminataan Nagato. Dia khawatir padamu karena kau kesini sendirian."

"Heh. Aku ini seorang shinobi. Jangan terlalu cemas karena itu." Yahiko tersenyum sinis namun Yahiko sebenarnya sangat menghargai simpati temannya yang mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Tapi…aku juga khawatir. Aku merasa bahwa klien kita yang satu ini sangat licik," ujar Konan yang kali ini berbisik sangat pelan hampir tak terdengar andai saja Yahiko tak ada dalam jarak yang dekat.

"Aku tahu. Kita memang harus hati-hati, benar?"

.

~oO0Oo~

.

Seorang pemuda duduk diam disebuah tepian danau diatas rerumputan. Mata biru langitnya tak henti-hentinya memandang kearah danau yang berubah warna menjadi kuning kemerahan akibat sinar senja matahari.

"Naruto," panggil seseorang dengan lembut.

Naruto membalikkan kepala dan memutar sedikit badannya kearah sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut panjang dengan yukata hijau tua dan menampakan kaos hitam didalamnya.

"Haku? Sedang apa kau kemari?"

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar. Habisnya bosan, sih. Klien kita belum memberi pekerjaan lagi." Haku pun mendekati Naruto dan duduk disampingnya.

"Menunggu pacar?" pertanyaan Haku sukses membuat wajah Naruto memerah ria. Pandangan Naruto yang tadinya kearah Haku kini beralih kembali ke danau.

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan pacarmu."

Haku terkikik kecil mendengar jawaban Naruto dengan dan sikapnya yang agak salah tingkah. "Jangan ditutup-tutupi. Tidak baik. Nanti kalau keburu diambil orang lain baru nyesel, lho."

"Apaan, sih? Sudah kubilang dia bukan pacarku!"

Tawa Haku kini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Menggoda pemuda yang dianggap adiknya ini begitu menyenangkan, begitu pikir Haku.

Sejak kecil, Haku sebatang kara. Ibunya meninggal karena dibunuh sang ayah yang sedang mengidap penyakit kejiwaan sedangkan sang ayah bunuh diri setelah membunuh ibunya. Aksi pembunuhan dan bunuh diri itu, ironisnya disaksikan oleh Haku yang saat itu masih berumur 10 tahun. Haku sangat shock sampai akhirnya dia bertemu Zabuza, salah satu anggota Akatsuki.

Saat Naruto masuk dalam Akatsuki, dirinya langsung merasa senang bermain dengan Haku. Haku sendiri merasa kasihan dengan Naruto yang kehilangan orang tua diusianya yang masih 5 tahun. Lama-lama, mereka dekat dan akrab sampai sekarang ini.

"Haku," panggil Naruto agak…lirih.

"Ya?"

"Seandainya Hinata tahu aku dari anggota Akatsuki, apa dia masih mau berteman denganku?"

"…" Haku diam tak menjawab. Dirinya bingung hendak menjawab apa. Pikirannya berputar memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Naruto.

Hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Naruto," seseorang menyebut nama Naruto. Namun aneh, ini bukanlah suara Haku.

Naruto menoleh kearah Haku, begitu pula Haku, ia menoleh ke Naruto. Naruto dan Haku secara hampir bersamaan menoleh kebelakang dimana sumber suara ada. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua mendapati seorang pria kurus berambut merah tua menutupi matanya.

"Tu..Tuan Nagato, aku…," Naruto gugup dan takut jikalau Nagato akan marah padanya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu dan aku tahu ini sulit, mengingat bahwa kau sedari kecil telah bergabung dalam anggota akatsuki."

"…" Naruto diam mendengar Nagato.

"Kehidupan harus berjalan. Suatu hari kau harus memilih apa yang terbaik untukmu. Jika kau memilih hidup dengan gadis itu, kau boleh meninggalkan Akatsuki. Itu hakmu."

"Tidak, Tuan Nagato!" ucap Naruto tegas seraya berdiri menghadap Nagato, "Saat saya masih kecil, ayah dan ibu saya meninggal dunia dan saya sendirian dan kesepian. Akatsuki telah menyelamatkan saya dari kesendirian dan juga merupakan keluarga saya. Saya tidak akan bisa meninggalkan Akatsuki."

.

~oO0Oo~

.

Senja itu, Hinata berjalan menuju danau tempat dimana ia biasa bertemu Naruto. 'Aduh, keranjang bungaku ketinggalan di danau,' batin gadis itu.

Sesampainya di danau, Hinata melihat sosok Naruto dari kejauhan. Tapi.. Naruto tidak sendirian, seseorang berambut panjang duduk disamping Naruto. Hinata penasaran, siapa orang yang bersama Naruto. Hinata pun berjalan perlahan menuju tempat Naruto dan mengintipnya dari balik pohon yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata melihat seorang pria kurus berambut merah tua.

"Tu..Tuan Nagato, aku…," terdengar suara Naruto.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu dan aku tahu ini sulit, mengingat bahwa kau sedari kecil telah bergabung dalam anggota akatsuki," kali ini terdengar suara pria kurus tersebut. "Kehidupan harus berjalan. Suatu hari kau harus memilih apa yang terbaik untukmu. Jika kau memilih hidup dengan gadis itu, kau boleh meninggalkan Akatsuki. Itu hakmu."

Hinata sangat terkejut ketika dirinya mendengar kata "Akatsuki". Hinata tak menyangka bahwa Naruto adalah anggota Akatsuki. Hinata pernah dengar dari guru Kurenai bahwa organisasi Akatsuki adalah kelompok criminal yang diduga ikut terlibat dalam peperangan antara desa Konoha dan desa Oto.

Berbagai macam pikiran mulai masuk didalam benaknya. Apakah Naruto selama ini pura-pura baik padanya? Apakah Naruto mendekatinya hanya untuk memanfaatkannya? Atau jangan-jangan selama ini tanpa ia sadari kalau Naruto mencari info tentang desa Konoha dari dirinya? Hinata bingung dan kaget.

"Tidak, Tuan Nagato!" ucap Naruto tegas seraya berdiri menghadap Nagato, "Saat saya masih kecil, ayah dan ibu saya meninggal dunia dan saya sendirian dan kesepian. Akatsuki telah menyelamatkan saya dari kesendirian dan juga merupakan keluarga saya. Saya tidak akan bisa meninggalkan Akatsuki."

Rasa kaget Hinata langsung sirna ketika mendengar kalimat Naruto. Namun pikiran yang sempat hinggap dipikiran Hinata masih terngiang-ngiang. 'Ternyata.. Naruto waktu kecilnya…. Tapi… tapi…'. Hinata tiba-tiba ingat para korban-korban peperangan yang teluka sampai yang tewas.

Pikiran hinata kini dipenuhi wajah derita para korban perang. Anak-anak yang berduka karena telah menjadi yatim piatu. Mayat-mayat dengan luka sayatan dan beberapanya anggota tubuhnya terpisah. Tanpa disadari gadis itu sendiri, air mata keluar dari mata mutiaranya.

"Siapa disitu!" teriak Haku yang sepertinya menyadari keberadaan Hinata.

Hinata yang panik dan terkejut, langsung lari meninggalkan ketiga orang akatasuki itu. Naruto sangat terkejut kalau yang berlari itu adalah Hinata.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto lalu mengejar gadis itu.

Nagato dan Haku diam ditempat membiarkan Naruto mengejar Hinata sendirian.

.

~oO0Oo~

.

Hinata berlari dan terus berlari dan lari tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya berlari ketengah hutan. Ia merasakan ada yang mengejarnya.

"Hinata!"

Suara yang sangat dikenali Hinata. Ya, suara Naruto. Perlahan Hinata memperlambat larinya dan akhirnya Hinata berhenti berlari dan terduduk dengan kepala menunduk.

Naruto ikut berhenti ketika Hinata berhenti berlari dan terduduk. Perlahan Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata dan menghadap gadis itu, berusaha agar tingginya sejajar dengan gadis didepannya yang masih tertunduk.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto lembut.

Kedua tangan Naruto terangkat menyentuh Hinata. Tangan kiri memegang bahu sedangkan tangan kanan menyentuh dagu Hinata dan menariknya, suatu isyarat agar Hinata menatapnya. Hinata menurut. Mata mutiara Hinata kini bertemu dengan mata sapphire biru Naruto. Mata mereka sama sekali tidak berkedip seakan tertarik akan sesuatu seperti magnet. Naruto merasa hatinya seperti ditumbuk-tumbuki batu ketika melihat mata Hinata yang sembab.

"Hinata..," suara Naruto agak parau sedikit, "Apa kau mendengar…yang tadi?"

Hinata hanya diam namun tanganya bergerak melepas tangan kanan Naruto dari dagunya. Mata Hinata kini melirik kearah lain. Tangan Naruto kanan Naruto yang lepas beralih memegangi lengan kiri Hinata.

"Hinata…, maafkan aku."

Hinata masih diam tak bersuara. Hening menyelimuti mereka beberapa menit. Kepala Hinata perlahan bergerak memandang Naruto kembali.

"Naruto…," hanya itu suara yang dilontarkan Hinata. Hening menyelimuti mereka kembali.

"A..Apa kau memanfaatkan aku selama ini?" pertanyaan Hinata membuat Naruto terkejut dan juga bingung. "A..Apa kau hanya menjadikan aku sebagai pencari info agar kau dapat menyerang desa? Apa selama ini kebersamaan yang kita jalani hanya sandiwara?"

"Tidak!" jawab Naruto spontan. Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto secara reflex memeluk Hinata. Hatinya bergetar hebat dan juga…sakit ketika Hinata melontarkan pertanyaan tadi. Hinata hanya diam tak berkutik.

"Aku tidak memanfaatkanmu Hinata. Aku tidak bersandiwara. Aku..Aku menyayangimu, Hinata!" ucap Naruto dengan cepat. Ia pun semakin mempererat pelukannya. Naruto ingin menangis, namun entah kenapa air matanya tak dapat keluar.

"Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku sejak awal?" Tanya Hinata lagi, "Kenapa kau bunuh para penduduk?". Suaranya begitu pelan namun dapat didengar dengan jelas.

"Aku terpaksa! Aku hanya ingin mengabdi demi…orang kuhormati!" lagi-lagi Naruto menjawab spontan.

Hinata diam. Dia sadar, Naruto sama sepertinya. Sendirian, diselamatkan kemudian mengabdi demi balas budi. Mungkin kalau Hinata dipihak Naruto, dirinya pasti akan berbuat yang sama meskipun harus berbuat kejahatan.

"Hinata, maafkan aku." Naruto melepas pelukannya lalu berdiri namun ditahan oleh Hinata. "Eh?" Naruto agak terkejut ketika Hinata tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Hiks," terdengar suara isakan. Naruto tahu kalau Hinata menangis. Dia bisa merasakan dadanya terasa hangat dan basah.

Suasana menjadi hening. Naruto pun membalas pelukan Hinata. Ia dekap dan cium aroma rambut Hinata. Naruto merasa nyaman dan tenang dengan posisinya saat ini. Naruto tahu perasaan apa ini. Ia sudah merasakannya saat-saat dirinya bersama Hinata dihari-hari lalu. Ini adalah **cinta.** Naruto telah jatuh cinta kepada gadis ini, gadis yang ada dipelukannya.

Sunyi. Suasana hutan benar-benar sunyi. Bahkan suara hewan pun tak terdengar.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka melepas pelukannya dan kembali bertukar pandang. Dengan lembut, Naruto menghapus air mata Hinata yang menempel dipipinya. Wajah Hinata memerah entah karena maluakibat dipeluk atau karena akibat menangis.

Pelan-pelan, Naruto menarik Hinata kembali memeluk dirinya. Hinata sendiri hanya menurut dan kemabli memeluk Naruto.

"Percayalah padaku, Hinata. Aku sungguh sangat menyayangimu," bisik Naruto tepat ditelinga Hinata.

Hinata mendongkak agar bisa memandang wajah Naruto lagi. Mata lavendernya terus memandang mata biru langit Naruto guna mencari kejujuran didalam perkataan pemuda dipelukannya itu. Naruto yang sadar ditatap Hinata merenggangkan pelukannya agar dapat membalas tatapan Hinata. Pemuda itu membelai rambut Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Suatu senyuman yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan oleh Naruto.

Hinata terpana. Hatinya menghangat ketika ia menemukan suatu kejujuran dimata Naruto. Hinata tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat cantik bagi Naruto.

.

~oO0Oo~

.

Malam ini langit terlihat begitu indah. Bulan hanya menampakan sebagian cahayanya, namun bintang-bintang disekitar bulan sangat banyak dan bertebaran dimana-mana, walaupun ada beberapa bintang yang tak dapat dilihat karena terhalang awan malam.

Meski begitu, hal itu bukanlah masalah bagi 2 remaja yang menikmati pemandangan langit malam. Seorang pemuda bercelana pendek selutut dan memakai kaos hitam tanpa lengan duduk sambil memeluk seorang gadis dengan pakaian kimono khas seorang miko dari belakang. Tangan sang gadis memegang tangan sang pemuda yang menyentuh perutnya. Sang pemuda menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sang gadis dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Kedinginan, Naruto?" tanya sang gadis.

"Sedikit. Apa kau juga merasa kedinginan, Hinata?"

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Senyum kecil tersungging diwajahnya. "Tidak sama sekali. Salahmu sendiri memakai baju seperti itu."

"Hei, ini baju yang biasa kupakai. Lagipula kalau aku pakai baju tebal, rasanya susah bergerak. Bisa-bisa pekerjaanku malah terganggu hanya gara-gara pakaian."

Hinata terkikik kecil mendengar penuturan Naruto. Dan hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto berbisik ditelinga Hinata.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih.. tidak membenciku.."

"Sama-sama, Naruto. Tapi…"

"Hm?"

"Maukah kau berjanji?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan membunuh lagi.."

"….." Naruto diam tak menjawab.

"Diusahakan saja, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Demi dirimu, akan kuusahakan."

Malam pun semakin larut dan udara semakin dingin. Naruto dan Hinata kini saling berpelukan sambil menutup mata dan bersandar diatas rerumputan, menikmati kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang ada. Danau yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua tampak memantulkan cahaya bintang dari langit membuatnya menjadi indah.

Tempat ini akan selalu mereka datangi. Karena tempat inilah mereka bisa bertemu dan bersama.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

Maafkan saya reader! Saya memang payah! Fic ini malah tambah abal. Hueee…

Mohon dimaklumi, ya para readers pencinta genre romance karena ini adalah fic romance kedua dan untuk pertama kalinya saya membuat genre romance yang benar-benar serius.

Jun nggak pernah mengalami konflik cinta serumit seperti cerita-cerita di fic lain atau seperti di film soalnya Jun nggak pernah pacaran.

All: Nggak nanya!

Mohon direview. Jun butuh kritik dan saran. Arigatou^^


	6. Kekacauan di Suna

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto. Kalo saya yang punya, sudah dari dulu saya jodohin sama Hinata *ditimpuk*

**Warning:** OOC, gaje, banyak typo, dan bahasanya blak-blakan.

.

Terima kasih untuk para reviewer^^

ZephyrAmfoter, RurippenoKimi dan TaniaHikarisawa. Review-nya saya balas lewat PM^^

.

.

Gak tahu mesti ngomong apa. Saya sangat senang bisa melanjutkan fic ini *nangis terharu*.

Maafkan saya yang baru update fic ini, karena saya kehabisan stok ide. Sudah begitu, saya agak sibuk belakangan ini apalagi urusan sekolah tambahannya kena penyakit malas *Buagh!*

Oke, minna-san. Selamat membaca^^

.

.

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu dan beberapa minggu itu pula peperangan antara desa Oto dengan Konoha semakin memanas. Kuil Mamoru yang terletak di Desa Konoha yang dekat perbatasan Oto dan Konoha mau tak mau para penghuninya ikut berperang dengan menggerahkan seluruh penjaga kuil yang berlatih kendo dan seni pedang.

Tak sedikit yang tewas dan terluka dalam medan pertempuran. Sampai saat ini pemerintahan Konoha masih berusaha mengajukan permintaan damai namun sepertinya pemerintahan Oto sama sekali tak memperdulikannya.

Para penyelidik khusus yang dibentuk oleh pemerintahan Konoha tengah sibuk menyelidiki biang kematian dari Sarutobi karena para pemerintah Konoha telah mendengar laporan dari beberapa shinobi dan anbu bahwa cara bertarung ninja Oto serta teknik-teknik yang yang digunakan agak tidak sesuai dengan teknik yang kemungkinan digunakan untuk membunuh Sarutobi.

Tim penyelidik ini adalah para ninja jenius dan hal ini membuat ninja Konoha kewalahan karena startegi bertarung yang kurang efektif.

"Tuhan, semoga peperangan ini berakhir supaya tak ada lagi korban jiwa, tak ada lagi yang terluka. Berikanlah jalan perdamaian bagi Desa Oto dan Desa Konoha.." seorang gadis berambut indigo duduk bersimpuh memanjatkan doa menghadap kearah patung Dewa hanya seorang diri, tak ada siapapun kecuali patung-patung Dewa Dewi suci.

Gadis itu diam namun suara hatinya berujar melanjutkan doa yang ia panjatkan, 'Agar aku dapat bebas bersama Naruto.'

~o~

"Bosan sekali…" keluh Deidara yang bersandar didahan pohon, sesekali laki-laki pirang ini menguap kebosanan.

"Sabarlah. Klien kita itu punya rencana tertentu, bila sudah tiba saatnya kita akan bergerak," ujar Sasori yang duduk didahan pohon tak jauh dari tempat Daidara sambil mengasah pedangnya dengan batangan besi.

"Sudah hampir 1 bulan tak ada kerjaan," ujar Zabuza yang duduk disebelah Sasori, ia juga tengah mengasah pedangnya.

"Lebih tepatnya hampir 6 minggu," Deidara membenahi.

"Sebenarnya selama ini kita nganggur 49 hari 9 jam 44 menit dan hampir mendekati 50 detik," ujar Sasori sambil melihat jam liontin kuno yang ia dapat dari merampok beberapa tahun lalu.

"Huh? Kau menghitungnya?" Deidara sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Sasori, begitu juga Zabuza.

"Aku Cuma ingin tahu sampai kapan klien kita itu membuat kita menunggu panggilan tugas."

"Kurang kerjaan," gumam Zabuza namun dapat didengar Sasori.

"Sesukaku," ucap Sasori cuek.

"Hai!" seru Hidan tiba-tiba yang melompat disamping Deidara.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Zabuza.

"Klien kita baru saja mengirim surat perintah pada kita. Dan kalian tahu? Kita dapat kerjaan," ucap Hidan sambil memperlihatkan gulungan disampingnya.

"Oh, ya? Kali ini apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Musuh klien kita itu mendapat bantuan orang-orang Desa Suna. Tugas kita kali ini membuat kehebohan dan membuat Desa Suna menghentikan bantuan mereka," kata Hidan sambil membaca gulungan tersebut.

"Oke! Ayo, kita kabari yang lainnya juga!" ucap Sasori dibalas anggukan tiga temannya lalu pergi melompati pohon menyebar berlawanan arah.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

Seorang pemuda pirang acak-acakan duduk santai sambil memandang danau yang belakangan ini sering ia kunjungi. Angin yang berhembus membuat rerumputan sekitar serta rambutnya bergerak-gerak. Matanya terus saja menatap danau yang tak ada apa-apa namun warna biru cerah dan kilau-kilauan air seperti Kristal begitu enak dipandang.

"Naruto," suara lembut khas seorang gadis yang memanggil nama pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunannnya. Segera saja pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut menoleh arah suara. Senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Hai, Hinata," ucap Naruto.

Gadis itu tersebut tersenyum lalu duduk disamping Naruto. "Akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bertemu. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menemanimu disini."

Naruto menggeleng, tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa. Aku paham."

Hening menyelimuti mereka sama-sama merasakan sensasi angin yang sejuk.

"Naruto," panggil Hinata lagi tetap memandang danau.

"Ya?" jawab Naruto yang tetap memandang danau juga.

"Apakah kita bisa bersama-sama besok, minggu depan, tahun depan, sampai perang berakhir dan seterusnya?" tanya Hinata, wajahnya menyiratkan suatu kesedihan. Naruto yang matanya kini menatap Hinata dapat mengerti makna kesedihan tersebut.

Naruto diam namun badannya bergerak mendekati Hinata dan membawa gadis itu kepelukannya. "Ya," jawab Naruto singkat namun tegas. "Percayalah bahwa kita akan terus bersama selamanya."

Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat. "Aku…" jeda sesaat, "Aku takut… " kembali jeda namun Naruto dengan sabar mendengarkan, "Aku takut kalau kebersamaan yang kita lalui ini hanya…mimpi…"

Naruto merasakan dadanya hangat dan…basah. Hinata menangis namun tak terdengar isak tangis. "Aku takut kalau kita hanya bisa bersama dalam mimpi," ucap Hinata lagi.

"Jika ini memang mimpi… aku tidak akan mau atau tidak akan pernah bangun," ucap Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata.

Hinata mendorong sedikit Naruto, melepas pelukan, memberi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Hinata menggeleng lemah, "Tidak mungkin," ujarnya, "Mimpi adalah bunga tidur. Kalau tidur kita harus bangun. Suatu saat mimpi ini pun akan berakhir."

Naruto diam mendengarnya. Ia bingung bagaimana harus berkata-kata, ia ingin menenangkan gadis didepannya dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja dan mereka akan tetap bersama. Ia memang tidak pandai bertutur tentang apa yang ada dihatinya serta bukan manusia yang dianugrahi kecerdasan yang tinggi seperti ninja legenda Hanzo Hatori.

"Jika…" Naruto membuka suara setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka, "Seandainya ini mimpi…dan aku terbangun… Maka aku akan terus mengingat mimpi itu dan tak akan berhenti berharap bisa memimpikan ini lagi. Bersama-sama denganmu besok, lusa, bulan depan, tahun depan, dan seterusnya."

"…" Hinata diam menatap Naruto.

"Biarpun terbangun, aku akan tetap bermimpi dan berharap kita akan bersama selamanya," Naruto kembali memeluk Hinata. "Dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah," bisik Naruto tepat ditelinga Hinata lalu mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

Wajah Hinata merona, jantungnya ber-dag-dig-dug ria, air matanya kembali menetes. Sunyi kembali. Kedua muda-mudi tersebut tetap berpelukan saling melepas hasrat yang entah kenapa sangat sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Haru? Sedih? Was was? Entahlah…

~o~

"Eh? Siapa dia?" tanya seseorang entah pada siapa. Seorang laki-laki berambut emo hitam menatap kearah pasangan muda-mudi dipinggiran sebuah danau kecil dari jarak jauh. Yang jadi pikiran laki-laki itu saat ini adalah ia merasa familiar dengan pemuda itu. Andai saja jaraknya dekat, pasti ia bisa mengenali pemuda itu dengan baik namun ia tak berani mendekat, bukan karena ia takut tapi karena adegan _romance_ yang ia lihat yang membuat dirinya malu dan tidak enak bila mendekat.

Ah, tentu saja tidak mungkin pemuda itu tiba-tiba muncul dengan sebuah sapaan kepada orang asing yang sedang bermesraan dan langsung menanyainya begitu saja. Bukankah itu sungguh mengganggu privasi seseorang dan agak bodoh?

Dengan rasa penasaran yang masih hinggap dipikirannya, pemuda itu pergi dengan wajah datar, mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

Disebuah kuil di Desa Suna, Sora salah satu penjaga kuil dari Konoha berjalan dan menyapa siapapun yang ia temui di kuil. Sora sebenarnya adalah penduduk asli Desa Suna namun beberapa tahun lalu ia pergi ke Konoha untuk menjagai pamannya disana. Kau tentu dapat merasakan bagaimana senangnya Sora bisa pulang kampung dan bertemu teman lama.

Namun kesenangan Sora tak bertahan lama. Ada kegaduhan di desa membuat para penghuni kuil serta Sora ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Dan reaksi mereka cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan 4 orang asing yang dengan seenak jidat mereka membuat kegaduhan di desa. Apalagi kerusuhan yang mereka buat memakan korban.

"Tuan pendeta, ada serangan dari orang asing kelihatannya mereka missing nin," ucap seorang pemuda, calon biksu.

"Begitu, kah?"

~o~

"Hahaha… " Hidan tertawa sambil terus menyerang para ninja Suna Gakure.

"Kau semangat sekali," kata Sasori sambil menggerakkan boneka-bonekanya.

"Haaah… kau cerewet!" ujar Hidan.

Saat ini Hidan, Sasori, Zabuza dan Deidara tengah asyik memporan-porandakan Desa Suna dengan baju ninja hitam menutupi tubuh, kepala serta wajah mereka, hanya menampakan mata mereka saja membuat semua orang sulit mengenali.

Seharusnya mereka tidak bergerak berempat, namun Sang Klien meminta yang lainnya untuk melanjutkan pembantaian tersembunyi yang diadakan secara dadakan di Konoha. Hal ini supaya Konoha dan Suna sama-sama sibuk dan tak akan sempat meminta bantuan.

"Ah!" seru Sasori.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Zabuza.

"Pendeta…" ucap Sasori.

Semua paham maksud Sasori. Desa Suna memang desa ninja namun andalan bela dirinya adalah aliran bela diri dari para pendeta.

"Jangan takut! Kita pasti bisa menghadapi mereka," ujar Hidan.

"Jangan bertindak terlalu banyak. Ingatlah, kita hanya ditugaskan untuk membuat kehebohan saja," gumam Zabuza namun dapat didengar oleh tiga temannya.

"Hei, Zabuza! Apa kau takut, hah?" tanya Hidan.

"Tidak, aku hanya… HEI!" Zabuza berteriak ketika Hidan tiba-tiba melangkah, bersiap menyerang ninja dan pendeta dihadapannya.

Zabuza, Deidara dan Sasori sangat terkejut.

"Ada apa dengan dia, sih?" tanya Zabuza.

"Semenjak sampai ketempat ini dia jadi penuh semangat sekali," ujar Sasori.

"Bukan semangat, tapi dia mulai tidak waras," Deidara menimpali.

Hidan mengayuhkan pedangnya keatah para pendeta dan ninja namun berhasil dihindari.

"Heh, lumayan," bisiknya.

"Ck," Deidara mendecak pelan.

Ketiga ninja itu pun mendapat serangan dari pendeta dan ninja Suna.

~o~

"Awas, dia mulai menyerang!" teriak salah satu chunin Suna. Semua orang berhasil menghindar.

"Heh, lumayan," bisik pemuda yang menyerang mereka namun ternyata didengar oleh salah satu pendeta senior yang kebetulan jaraknya dekat dengan pemuda itu.

Seorang wanita tua, senior ninja sekaligus tetua pendeta dari Desa Sunagakure. 'Mata itu…' batinnya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu siapa pemuda itu, namun ia merasa familiar dengan mata itu. Mungkin wanita itu pernah menemuinya namun ia lupa.

~o~

Skip Time…

"Kalau begini terus, kita bisa kewalahan," ujar Sasori sibuk menghadapi para shinobi yang menyerangnya.

"Kita harus mundur!" ujar Deidara yang keadaannya tidak jauh beda dengan Sasori.

"Jangan mundur!" teriak Hidan dengan semangat.

"Apa kau gila?" seru Deidara, "Mereka tidak hanya shinobi tapi ada pendeta Suna, jumlahnya banyak pula! Mana mungkin kita…"

"Jangan mundur kataku!" teriak Hidan lebih keras menatap tajam teman-temannya.

Heran. Apa yang terjadi dengan Hidan? Hidan yang biasanya cuek dan selalu terlihat malas akan apapun kini menjadi sangat semangat, pikir ketiga orang yang bingung dengan Hidan sambil (masih) sibuk menghadapi orang-orang Suna.

.

~o~

~oO0Oo~

~o~

.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Dari tadi kau melamun saja," tanya Itachi, kakak Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sasuke agak kaget, tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Daripada kau melamun saja lebih baik kau persiapkan diri untuk misi besok," kata Itachi.

"Eh? Besok ada misi lagi?"

"Ya, kita akan akan menyelidiki dimana markas kelompok Akatsuki."

"Memangnya markasnya sudah ketemu?"

"Sebenarnya belum dipastikan tapi… begitu kelompok itu hancur, orang-orang Oto Gakure tidak akan mendapat bantuan lagi itu artinya mereka akan mudah dihadapi."

"Hei, gawat!" teriak shinobi chunin dengan lambang Uchiha dibajunya.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Para anbu disuruh menghadap Hokage sekarang juga. Tetua Konoha dan beberapa orang-orang andalan klan Uchiha, Inuzuka dan Hyuga ditemukan terbunuh."

"A…Apa?"

~o~

Banyak orang-orang tergeletak tak berdaya dan ada juga yang telah tiada dengan rasa kehormatan. Namun sebagian besar menumpahkan kekuatan menyerang musuh mereka yang walaupun hanya 4 orang namun sangatlah kuat dan merepotkan. Itulah yang kini menjadi pemandangan Desa Suna. Empat orang misterius yang tidak diketahui siapa berhasil membuat desa tersebut kacau.

Salah satu orang misterius yang bernama Hidan tersebut tampak semangat entah kenapa. Sepasang mata wanita tua melihatnya tanpa berkedip, merasa tidak asing akan mata Hidan. 'Mungkinkah dia… Kalau memang benar…' batin wanita tua itu.

"Yang mulia Chiyo, anda kenapa?" tanya salah satu pendeta kepada wanita tua tersebut.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya.

Sementara itu keadaan Akatsuki semakin melemah, kelelahan.

"Mari kita tinggalkan tempat ini! Kalau begini terus…" ujar Sasori tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya," jawab yang lainnya –minus Hidan-, paham.

Deidara segera mendekati Hidan dengan perlahan sambil menghadang musuh. Saat Deidara berhasil didekat Hidan, ia berbisik, "Sudah saatnya kita pergi. Yang lainnya sudah kelelahan, kita akan celaka apalagi lawan kita pendeta Suna."

"Kalau memang begitu, pergi saja sendiri!"

Jawaban yang tak diduga-duga terucap dari mulut Hidan membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu sedikit terkejut dan … jengkel.

"Sebelum aku bisa balas dendam, aku rela mati!" teriak Hidan.

Deidara tertegun. Suara Hidan yang nyaring membuat Sasori dan Zabuza mendengarnya sedangkan shinobi Suna dan para pendeta Suna sebagian besar mengacuhkan pernyataan Hidan. Kini tiga ninja berbalut kain hitam itu tahu. Masa lalu kelam Hidan ada kaitannya dengan Suna. Mereka yakin itu.

Wanita tua yang sedari tadi merasa penasaran akan perasaannya yang merasa familiar dengan Hidan sedikit terkejut. Balas dendam? Apakah salah Suna sampai desanya ini telah membuat seorang pemuda menyimpan dendam? Wanita tua yang diketahui bernama Chiyo itu mengenang kembali masa lalunya, berusaha mengingat. Apa? Apa yang pernah orang desanya lakukan dulu? Sekali lagi wanita tua itu menatap pemuda itu –Hidan- yang masih bertarung menghadapi lawannya.

"Yang Mulia Chiyo, awas!" teriak salah seorang shinobi ketika Deidara melempar bom andalanya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya shinobi itu, berhasil menyelamatkan Chiyo.

"Terima kasih," balas Chiyo. Shinobi itu kembali membantu teman-temannya. Mata Chiyo kembali menatap Hidan. Ah! Sekarang ia ingat! Cara bertarung itu... Jurusnya itu… Kini wanita tua itu mengingatnya.

~o~

_Flashback On_

"Huu~~ Huu~~" anak yang kira-kira berumur 9 atau 10 tahun itu menangis diam-diam sambil bersembunyi bersama teman-temannya dan beberapa warga desa lainnya disebuah gudang bawah tanah. Bukan hanya dirinya, beberapa anak yang baru saja kehilangan orang tua seperti dirinya pun menangis dalam diam. Berusaha untuk tidak berisik.

BRAK!

Suara dobrakan terdengar nyaring. Ternyata seseorang telah mendobrak pintu bawah tanah secara paksa membuat penghuni, atau tepatnya pengungsi dibawah tanah panik.

Beberapa shinobi yang menyerang desa mereka masuk dan menyuruh mereka keluar dari ruangan sempit dan gelap itu. Dengan takut, mereka semua keluar. Ketika semua keluar dari ruangan tersebut, seorang laki-laki mendorong salah satu shinobi penyerang. Para orang-orang dewasa dan remaja akhirnya berkelahi dengan para shinobi penyerang desa mereka.

"Kalian, cepat lari!" teriak seorang pemuda.

"Aku ikut!" teriak beberapa anak yang kira-kira usianya 9 sampai 13 tahun.

"Jangan! Kalian belum mampu! Cepat lari!" teriak pemuda itu lebih nyaring.

Anak-anak itu pun berlari, beberapa dari mereka terluka dan ada yang terkapar karena tidak sengaja terkena senjata, baik itu senjata dari warga desa sendiri dan senjata dari para penyerang.

Ingin sekali mereka menolong teman mereka yang terkapar, namun keadaan saat itu benar-benar menegangkan disekitar mereka sehingga dengan _sangat_ terpaksa, anak-anak yang lolos tetap berlari.

"Awas! PELEDAK!" teriak beberapa orang disekitar anak-anak itu membuat mereka semua terkejut.

KABOOM! Terlambat. Bom telah meledak.

"Uh~~" seorang anak berambut putih meringis kesakitan, kaki dan tangannya terkena luka bakar dan ada darah dilengan dan keningnya.

"Hidan! Lari!" teriak seorang anak berambut hitam terhadap temannya anak berambut putih tersebut.

"Ahk!" jerit anak berambut hitam saat salah satu senjata yang mungkin adalah senjata yang meleset mengenai dada anak itu. Anak berambut putih itu diam terpaku.

"UWAAAAAAA…!"

Anak berambut putih, untuk pertama kalinya melihat bagaimana mengenaskannya mati secara langsung didepan matanya sendiri.

_Flashback Off_

.

_**To Be Continue…**_

.

.

Jun: "Fyuh *nyeka keringat* Musim hujan ini panas sekali, bikin keringatan."

Kazumi (OC): "Uhk~ Kirain keringetan gara-gara bikin fanfic." =_="

Yuwe (OC): *Sweatdrop* "Hujan-hujan panas?"

Jun: "Kalau didalam ruangan panas, kalau diluar nggak begitu panas, sejuk gitu. Hehehe…"

Yuwe (OC): "Aneh.."

Nakami (OC): "Gara-gara Global Warming kali, ya?"

Jun: "Sudahlah… Ntar tulisan nggak penting ini jadi panjang. Oke, deh. Maafkan Jun bila ceritanya tak memuaskan. *bungkuk-bungkuk*."

.

Kritikan dan Saran sangat dibutuhkan. Karena saya masih belajar.

Review, please^^ (jika berkenan)


End file.
